


Holding onto Sunshine

by free_the_muse



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Rewrite, Sorry Not Sorry, bechloe - Freeform, it's fluffy and gay, still mad about the end of PP3, the kiss we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_the_muse/pseuds/free_the_muse
Summary: After singing her heart out with her Bellas on stage after the end of the USO tour, will Beca finally be able to tell Chloe how she feels?A.k.a. A super fluffy Bechloe rewrite of the ending of PP3.





	Holding onto Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is super gay lol sorry not sorry
> 
> I have no beta for this so if you find any mistakes it's because I am a helpless nugget.

If someone had told Beca a year ago that she would earn a spot opening for DJ Khaled, she would have thought they had fallen and hit their head. Because clearly, they were delirious and concussed. But a year ago she was stuck in a suffocating job making music for ungrateful artists with no talent and overinflated egos. A year ago she had believed that she had made it as far as she would go, because despite her friends’ overwhelming confidence in her abilities, Beca’s self appraisal was a bit lacking.

But here she was. All dressed up backstage waiting for her cue to take the spotlight, to pour her heart and soul into her music for hundreds of people. Not as a producer, not as a Bella, but as a vocal artist. She is going to get to perform _her_ music, share _her_ vision. This was her ‘big break’, so to speak.

But…it didn’t feel right. Not like this.

She glances out into the audience, catching sight of her friends—no, they are her _family—_ in the front row. The Bellas are all smiling and talking excitedly amongst themselves while they wait for her to take the stage. Beca still can’t believe how she had managed to earn the love and friendship of such an irreplaceable group of people. Though she would rarely admit it, The Bellas are the most important thing in her life. They had _changed_ her on a fundamental level, gave her happiness and a place to fit in. She loves them all more than she could possibly express.

A pair of light blue eyes lock with hers and Beca’s heart warms as if cast into sunshine. Chloe.

Her co-captain offers her a blinding smile and a wink, mouthing something...Oh.

“ _You got this.”_

Beca can’t help the smile that spreads across her lips. Chloe had never stopped believing in her, not once. It’s something Beca often finds herself drawing strength from when she feels insecure or afraid. Chloe is always there for her, like a lighthouse in a storm. A beacon to guide her home to safe harbor.

Her cue finally comes when DJ Khaled announces her presence, so she sets her face with determination and offers a quick nod to her best friend before stepping out to thunderous applause. The whole thing is a bit nerve wracking, but only for a moment.

She quickly falls into her zone, using the foot pedals to craft layers with ease. Music was always second nature to her. She can feel it like a current pushing and pulling at her soul, allowing her to drift easily along the ebb and flow of the harmonies pouring from the speakers. It’s euphoric, it’s…

Missing something.

She glances down at her friends. They are all happily cheering her on, watching together. Realization strikes her like a sudden key change.

She grins around the lyrics pouring from her mouth as she slowly descends from the stage. Beca knows what it is that she truly wants in that moment. More than fortune, more than fame, more than a tour with DJ Khaled.

She wants to sing with her friends. To make the kind of music that filled up her heart and spilled over into her soul.

They quickly catch the hint, breaking into wide grins as they hurry to pick up the harmonies. Chloe’s eyes positively sparkle as she dances her way up onto the stage alongside the others. The audience cheers, feeling the instant boost in musical energy.

There. Now it was perfect.

Beca lets everything go as she belts her heart out alongside Chloe’s harmonies and the backing vocals of the others. Fat Amy shines as she matches her vocal bravado, and Beca has fun with Cynthia Rose as they sing back and forth with one another.

This was where she belonged: with her Bellas. Her family.

Beca can’t imagine it any other way than this. Giving up on singing with her friends seems unthinkable, no matter the reward.

Chloe’s hand brushes hers as the song ends, and their fingers twine together. This is one moment Beca will never forget. She is breathless, warm, and her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. The stage lights are blinding, but when she turns her head she is struck by an even brighter sight.

Chloe, pink cheeked, fiery hair haloed by stage lights, blue eyes practically gleaming with happiness—stands at her side. Chloe, the one who was looking at her like she was everything. It became a moment then. When their eyes met on that stage time seemed to slow. Cliché really, but there is no better way for Beca to describe it.

Everything else slows down and fades and then there is only Chloe. Her hair, her eyes, her lips…

The moment is gone when the other Bellas tackle them into a group hug. Still, Beca’s heart continues to beat in a rapid staccato.

Over the past few months (years), Beca had begun to realize that Chloe was different than the other Bellas. Or, well, different to _her_ than the other Bellas. She had no idea when her non-platonic feelings for the redhead began ( _lies—she still sometimes dreams of showers stalls and soaring harmonies_ ), but recently they had grown to almost unbearable heights. She could hardly get close to her friend without glancing at her lips. Beca was honestly at a loss on what to do about the whole situation because, let’s face it, she was an awkward turtle when it came to social relationships. And this wasn’t just any old crush, this was _Chloe_.

The song ends, and all of them leave the stage to roaring applause.

“I don’t know about you aca-bitches,” Fat Amy announces, slightly out of breath, “But I was totally in the zone there. Just like the time I parasailed over a pit of king cobras while holding my mum’s birthday cake.”

               Everyone just laughs in response, half giddy and half appalled. Flo chimes in with a story equally disturbing about her days in the ‘old country’. Cynthia Rose cuts in with news about an after party and all the Bellas quickly agree on partying it up before they have to go back to their lives.

               Chloe hangs back as the group begins to leave and Beca quickly makes the choice to stay with her. The redhead seems to be lost in thought, sky colored orbs absently watching the group as they walk away.

“Hey,” Beca drawls, feeling slightly awkward, “Everything alright, Chlo?”

Chloe smiles at her, though it’s somewhat subdued. “Just thinking,” she hums, “This might’ve been the last time we all perform together, you know?”

Beca, after years of listening to every subtle nuance of Chloe’s voice, instantly picks up on the underlying sadness her words hold. Sure enough, those light blue eyes have misted over with the beginnings of tears. Beca begins to panic because she sucks at dealing with crying people. Especially when that person was Chloe. Beca would rather lose a limb than have Chloe cry.

“Hey, no,” she reaches out and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. Chloe’s skin is soft and warm beneath her fingertips. “This isn’t the end, okay? Didn’t you hear the song?” She forces herself to stare as deeply as she can into those endless blue orbs to properly convey her sincerity. ( _Gods, but they are so beautiful._ ) “I won’t give you guys up, okay? For anything. You all mean the world to me.”

               She glimpses a single tear fall before she is pulled into a fierce Chloe hug. Her senses are filled with soft red waves and the scent of jasmine. They stand like that for several moments, just breathing against each other. Beca begins to forget why she is holding Chloe in the first place. She never wants it to end, though. Chloe feels warm beneath her fingertips, even through the material of her clothes.

               “You mean the world to me too.” Chloe breaths against her temple, and Beca’s heart beats in triple time.

               This was it, she realizes. This was her chance to say something. To tell Chloe how she feels about her. She pulls back, “Listen, Chloe I—”

               “Hey Chloe!” Fat Amy interrupts them, because _of course_ she would. “Your man candy is waitin’ for ya over there!”

               The blonde aussie disappears with a saucy wink, and Beca’s world starts to unravel at the seams as she watches Chloe turn away to catch sight of Chicago. He was waiting for her with a shy smile and _of course_ Chloe returns it and waves at him.

               “Go.”

Chloe turns back to her, confusion etching into her features. “But weren’t you going to say something?”

               Every beat of Beca’s heart cries out with pain. “It’s not important…” she chokes out (why wouldn’t her voice work properly?), “Chicago’s waiting for you.”

               “Becs?” Chloe suddenly looks worried, “What’s wrong?”

Beca takes a step back because she feels like she can’t breathe. “What,” she clears her throat harshly, “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

               Chloe steps closer, hands reaching out to tenderly stroke her forearms. “You’re crying.” She murmurs softly, eyes full of concern.

               Oh. That’s why her eyes stung and her voice trembled. “S-sorry,” Beca stammers out, swiping at her eyes and silently thanking the gods for waterproof makeup, “I’ll be fine, really. C-Chicago’s waiting for you, so just…”

               “Hey,” Chloe cuts in, moving even _closer_ into her space. Their foreheads press together and Beca can _feel_ Chloe’s soft breathing. “Forget about Chicago, okay? You’re more important to me. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

               “Do you love him?” The words spill out of her suddenly, ( _Why did she just ask that?_ ) and Beca insides are crumbling but she needs to know.

Chloe pulls back slightly, inquisitive blue eyes studying her for a moment. “Why would you ask me that?”

               “Do you?” ( _Just end it please!_ ) Beca can’t look away from that searching gaze, can’t stop herself from barreling down this road to emotional hell. She needs to hear them—the words that will finally break her.

Chloe stares at her for another beat. “Beca, I—” she falters, shaking her head, “No, I don’t love him.” The words are a quiet sigh that hit with all the force of a freight train.

               And suddenly everything seems to slow down. The beats drop to half tempo.      

“Why not?”

Chloe’s brow furrows. “What do you mean ‘why not’?”

“He’s perfect for you,” Beca is frantic on the inside, but externally the picture of calm, “Tall, strong, handsome, sweet—it’s like he was made for you, Chlo.” _God, why was she doing this to herself?_

               Now Chloe is upset. “Why are you saying all this?”

And now the beat picks up and kicks harder than before. (And so it begins to build.)

“Because you’ve been all over him this whole trip! But now you suddenly say that you don’t have feelings for him?” Beca argues back. Fire pumps through her veins as their voices escalate.

               “Well, it didn’t mean anything!” Chloe fires back heatedly.

               “Sure seemed like it did, Chlo!”

               “Well, it didn’t!”

               “Why’s that?!”

               “Because I love someone else!” Chloe slaps a stunned hand up to her mouth and her blue eyes fill with panic.

They both stare at each other in stunned silence. (A record scratch, a pause in the track.) Beca snaps out of it first. “Shit, Chlo, I’m so sorry…”

Chloe shakes her head, tears welling up in her stunned eyes. “No, please. It’s not your fault…”

               “No, Chlo,” Beca moves to take her hands, rubbing comforting circles with her thumbs, “I pushed you too far, and now I’ve made you upset and I’m an asshole and I’m sorry. Please don’t cry…” She sounds desperate (because she is), but she doesn’t care. She will drop to her knees and beg if it would help Chloe feel better.

               Chloe smiles at her through the tears. “It’s okay, Becs. I’m okay.”

“Good.” Beca is relieved. She can’t bear the thought of causing Chloe harm in any capacity, even unintentionally. Then Beca remembers what was said, “So, uh…if you don’t love Chicago…” and she flounders with it.

               Chloe’s gaze drops away from her then, her cheeks growing slightly pink. “I’ve loved someone for a while—a few years, actually,” she laughs in a way that makes Beca’s heart hurt for her, “—but I don’t think that they, well, like me that way so…”

               “Who wouldn’t love you, Chloe?” Beca finds herself more serious than she’s ever been, and also slightly angry with this unnamed person, “You’re amazing.” How dare they not see that? Chloe deserved all the world and more.

               Chloe giggles, eyes wistful, “Yeah, I’m pretty confident about all this.” She gestures to herself.

               Beca feels herself smile. “You should be.”

               They stand there like that for several moments, Beca’s hands still enfolded around Chloe’s. It is at that moment Beca decides to just throw all of her caution out the window and just go for it. (Chloe must know that she is everything.)

               “Well, uh, hey, if that secret crush of yours doesn’t work out…um, maybe we could go out sometime?” Aaaand of course she fucks it up and turns it into something that sounds like a joke. Because she’s awkward and doesn’t know how to be sincere. She fights the urge to flail her arms helplessly. (Why can’t a bolt of lightning just strike her down right now? That’d be nice.)

               Chloe’s eyes shoot up to her, wide with shock. “Beca…” she breathes, “Do you…are you being serious right now?”

               _Okay, we can still fix this. C’mon dude!_ Beca internally yells at herself, _Just be honest for once in your damn life!_

“I am.” Beca states with her heart lodged in her throat. “Chloe, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You gave me friends—a family—a newfound connection to music and I…” she feels her eyes beginning to mist up and dammit she just needs to keep it together so she can get the words out, “You just bring this amazing light into my life and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

               _“Beca.”_ Chloe breathes out her name like a prayer. It is enough to spur Beca to finish, to say the words that had been burning her from within for the longest time.

               “I love you, Chloe.”

The words hang in the air for a moment as they both stand there, the air feels charged with something neither of them can identify.

Then Chloe moves forward. Beca is frozen in place, drowning in the blue of Chloe’s eyes as she draws nearer. Those hypnotic pools bore into her with an intensity she’s never seen before. A gentle hand traces its way around the side of neck and Beca’s breath catches in her throat. The fingertips of a second hand skim over her cheek to thread into her hair. Warm breath softly caresses her lips, and still all Beca sees is blue, blue, blue.

And then Chloe’s lips brush against hers and Beca’s heart kicks like a bass drop. It’s all so soft, so tender. Gentle, slow movements of lips and mouths and breath.

               “It’s you,” Chloe murmurs breathlessly against her lips, “It’s always been you, Beca.”

Those words playback in her mind like a song hook and Beca is suddenly hit with the fact that Chloe Beale, the most beautiful and kindhearted woman in the world, loves her. Chloe Beale _loves_ her. Her. Beca Mitchell.

               She feels like she’s on fire as she brings her hands up to grip at Chloe’s waist and pull her closer. She’s rewarded with a hitched breath and a soft hum and _wow_ , this is the most perfect moment of her life. She kisses Chloe like a flower absorbing sunshine. She basks in every sound, every breath, every touch like she was starved for it. She wants everything Chloe will give her.

               They pull back a few moments later, both breathless and flushed. Chloe’s eyes flutter open a second after Beca’s. Her cheeks are bright pink and her fiery hair falls around her shoulders in mussed waves. It is the most beautiful sight Beca has ever witnessed.

               “That was…” Chloe trails off and bites her lip. Her eyes are like the depths of the ocean now, tides pulling Beca into them.

               The brunette watches her with rapt attention, not wanting to miss a single detail. “Yeah…” she tries to steady her breathing because Chloe took most of her breath away. (That sounded sappy. She’s totally a sap now.)

Out of the corner of her eye she catches sight of Chicago. He offers her a curt nod and a small smile before leaving them alone. Beca wants to laugh at this because _of course_ he just had to be a super nice and understanding guy too. He would have been a good match for Chloe.

               She thanks every star in the sky that Chloe chose her instead.

“So, uh,” Beca is still trying to gather herself because that kiss literally undid her, “Did you want to go to the after party?” She cringes internally because she feels idiotic for asking such a thing at a time like this.

               Chloe beams at her. “Only if you’ll be my date?” she winks and Beca’s heart palpitates (she should get that checked out).

               Still, that sunny smile and flirty wink fills Beca with much needed confidence. So, she boldly reaches out and takes Chloe’s hand. Their fingers lace together and Beca smiles because she can’t help it.

               “I’d be honored to accompany you, Ms. Beale.” She replies with a smirk.

Chloe giggles with delight and moves into her side to tuck a hand into her elbow. They are close enough that Beca can smell sweet jasmine and green tea. She grins like an idiot when she realizes that she’ll be able to breathe Chloe in like this more often.

               “Well,” Chloe brings her out her daze as she tugs their linked arms forward excitedly, “What are we waiting for?”

               The DJ-turned-musical artist laughs and quickly matches pace.

The future seems brighter than it has ever been—because Beca’s racing forward with her sunshine right beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting seems a little weird? Idk I'm still getting used to posting on Ao3


End file.
